The purpose of this study is to investigate the validity of family predictors of relapse in schizophrenia among Spaniards. It will investigate the effects of the psychoeducational intervention on family burden, the subjective distress of family members, and determine the effectiveness of the intervention in decreasing relapse rates among Spanish schizophrenics. CDMAS ONLY.